


Tony's very bad day

by deep_dark_dangerous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boypussy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Tony has been magically give to pussy and the avengers and friends have been given a magical desire to fuck it.Each chapter will have a different pairing. Below is a link to the survey to decide who gets him first. At the end of this week I will could the votes and the 1st place gets written.There is a space to add other if you want a specific character not already listen.Enjoy!!!!!!https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScf6W2iKGtlVXAPJbLh9BGLftdm_kziP4g1Trqqo3Lh6jIQCQ/viewform





	Tony's very bad day

“Tony watch out!” He hears Steve call out but it’s too late the blast of purple magic has already reached him and knocked him out of the sky. His HUD goes black so at least he won’t have to see the ground as it comes hurtling towards him. He feels the suit go crashing into the ground and he can see the magic sinking in and through his suit and wrapping around his body. Painfully tight and he can feel it tingling over his body.

"Tony...in...hear...hello?" Tony hears in his comm unit and he groans as the burning magic settles between his legs.

"Wh...what?" He gasps jerking in the suit. But, it keeps him trapped.

'Hello Iron Man. You're going to be beautiful,' voice says from the mist and Tony groans and jerks and he feels something happening between his legs.

"What are you doing to me?" Tony demands.

"You superheroes are always so uptight. Your friends need to relax. I am giving you the parts to help them. You will have the genitals of both sexes and your friends will be intensely attracted to it. The moment you step from the suit they will know what is between your legs. They will pursue it. No matter how far you run, how much you beg, how many times you say no. They will pursue you," the voice says and Tony jams his hand down his pants and screams when he realizes that she gave him a pussy.

The only thing that keeps him conscious is the fact that he knows he has to get out of here before the spell is complete and everyone starts coming after him.

Without a functional suit there's no way for him to defend against Steve, Bucky or Thor. He'll probably fail going up against Clint and Natasha, they're super spies after all but at least they are vulnerable to drugs.

He carefully slips out of the useless suit and runs for the tower while the mist is still working it's magic on his friends. He makes it inside and sends all his workers home and closes the tower and locks it down before going to his lab. It's the first place anyone would look for him but he needs weapons if he's going to have a chance of playing keep away with his team.

Sufficiently armed he settles it to wait making it look like no one is in the lab and staying far back in a room he made to hide in while the rest of his lab looks unused.

Hopefully he can get in contact with Strange and they can undo it but he'd have to get all the way to Greenwich village with his team wanting to fuck his head off. No way will he make it and Strange doesn't have a phone.

He'll have to fight his way out.

The question is, who will be the first one to find him and what will he do when they do.


End file.
